1st Grade
by Thegocarter110
Summary: "What am I doing here?" this is a question we all ask ourselves at one point or another. But when a gem has no clue where it is on the planet Earth, a search will go on, to try and answer that question.


Where am I? Why am I here? Why are we here? Who are you? Who am I? Who are we?

I can't see anything. **We can't see anything.**

Who are you!? This isn't me! Why are you intruding on my thoughts!? **I don't know. I could ask you the same thing.**

... movement. I could feel something move... was it me? Was it us?

No! I don't want anything to do with you! Why are we connected? This doesn't even feel right!

 **I agree. Our mind should' even be one. I never would have allowed this if it was my choice.**

What's even happening? Why are we together?

 **Our existence is to be forced together. Being grown like this to be forced into one being is like losing the right to be who you really are.**

Why are we fused like this? This isn't what it should feel like normally right?

... **we just moved again.**

D **id I** think th **at?** Or w **as** **it yo** u?

Oh, I'm feeling sick. Which is my mind? Who am I? Am I real?

Weightlessness. Are we flying? **No, this is what an ending feels like.**

 _Pain_ , a crippling force that is the barrier to prevent irrational thought... I think? My mind, feels woosy.

And yet, I feel... free. I'm not trapped anymore, I still can't see but I'm not like how I was before.

My mind felt clear, there was no sort of other voice in my head instead I felt, well, empty.

I needed to move; I needed a body. Four legs? No, two would be enough. Two eyes for good peripheral vision. Some arms... yes, yes! This was coming together! A body was being made! The art of putting limbs and mass together for something my own to be made felt so natural! This was something I was gonna be able to do, and no other voice can control me into making me do what they want!

The world opened up before me, and the first thing I saw was white, the air felt humid. And these tall rocks with holes in them, what could they be intended for?

Looking down, my feet looked relatively good, I added five little stumps on them for fun, I could even wiggle them a bit if I wanted. But next to my feet I saw a little shard of what seemed to be a yellow crystal.

Bending over, I almost fall face first into the floor upon losing balance. Carefully and slowly; I go and grab the type of crystal to look at. The yellow color, was pretty, and yet, oddly annoying at the same time. I loved how it looked, and yet I felt disgust just from touching it.

What was wrong with me? What were these feelings?

Taking a closer look at my body, my chest was flat with nothing else on it. A blank slate in case I wanted to make adjustments. But I saw it, a orange gem type shard under my right shoulder. It looked small and flimsy. Like it could break at a moments notice, even in this relatively dark and almost depressing area, I could still see it make a small gleam in the darkness... this was me. This was what I looked like.

But, the disgust, it came back. I felt anger grow within myself, an anger I couldn't control. Why was I feeling this? This was me; my gem! How could I hate myself like that?! I clutched the yellow crystal in my hand. Part of me wanted to throw it, but I wasn't able too. I wanted to cry, but my body wouldn't let me. I wanted to look away, but I kept staring... I kept staring until I saw it.

My gem... who I was, a bright orange... it had a small yellow shard stuck in it. I looked at it, and I looked at the crystal I was holding.

Panic began to spread, I felt scared, but I wasn't even one-hundred percent sure why. This whole time I was staring at what was in front of me, a huge area of depression. A mountain area with fog, and holes everywhere in said mountains. But when I turned around, I saw a wall with very few holes in it. I stared at it and looked up at one very particular hole. Halfway up this mountain of amazing size, one hole stood out to me. Nothing about it was different looking, if you were visiting you probably could assume it's been there the whole time. But I could tell...

That hole was my birthplace.

Scanning the area I was in one last time, I saw other gem shards on the floor. Almost all of them were attached to another gem of a different color. Like they were conjoined twins, destined to be together.

But that's not how it actually was.

I almost felt sick to my stomach just from looking at this. It's almost like slavery, forced to be with another being for the rest of your life.

Looking at my gem under my shoulder, I didn't know how I felt, my orange gem looked blemished with the yellow shard stuck inside it.

Who was I even? I couldn't even tell you my name because I didn't know what my gem was because of the yellow _thing_ inside it.

For the briefest of moments I forgot I was holding the remains of a fellow gem in my hand; The yellow shard that was imbedded in me. I felt hatred against it, but in turn I felt hatred against myself. This thing that had been forced to be part of me was something that I never wanted part of. And yet, I couldn't find myself to let go.

Running from this horrible place, I go in search of somewhere I can be free. Because freedom wasn't here, only pain.

My run slowed into a walk as I was aimlessly searching for a way out. My hands as still firmly clutching the remains of my could have been sibling.

These giant metal things with multiple legs were everywhere. They all had a giant gem of some sort on top, as if to be controlled, but every single one was very still, as if they hadn't moved for the longest time. As I continued on my path, I found more machines then I could even count. Each looking the same with small differences such as missing a leg or the gem on top being cracked or smashed.

"Urrrg" I heard a groan off in the distance. Looking off to the side, I could see very faint movement. The fog in the area mostly made what I saw into a shadow in the distance. If didn't really look like a body though, but it was still getting bigger as it was wandering towards me.

I stood still, my curiosity was getting the better of me while my nerves at the same time started to skyrocket. I felt the need to flee and pretend this never happened, but I stood in place resisting the urge to do so.

A small amount of time passed before what was wandering toward me started to become clearer. I couldn't even begin to describe what I was looking at when it was moving in my direction. Some giant (almost could be described as a) spider monster with deformities such as random arms hanging from the belly, pincers made out of legs that looked like my own, as well as what seemed to be a stinger of some kind on its butt.

My shocked expression remained on my face until it stopped and stood as still as a statue. Moments pass until it gives a screech of some kind before moving at a faster speed towards me... although the fog of the area was able to hide me for a while, standing out in the open dumbfounded while it aimlessly approached me wasn't my brightest idea.

I quickly picked a direction before I ran as fast as this body could take me. The spider abomination thing was an uncomfortable distance away from me as I kept running as fast as I could.

Before I knew it, more and more monsters started appearing, each disgusting in their own unique way.

I was scared. A few steps behind me was almost certain death from things that I don't even understand. But what was I to do? I didn't have a weapon, at least not one that I could summon and use properly. All I had were my wits and my legs, both of which were being used at the moment.

This body was gonna tire out soon. I didn't build myself to run forever and I couldn't have the time to rebuild myself for a better body for that purpose.

Running down these corridors never ended, but it almost seemed official. My fate would be sealed to have my life end here and now.

I had tripped. My body exhausted and spent, I was ready to submit to the creatures.

Without warning the spider grabbed me with his pincers and almost immediately snapped my body in half, poofing it out of existence leaving just my gem and the remains of my sibling next to me.

I may have not had eyes anymore, but I could still feel the beast look down at me. Whatever its intentions were, are debatably not gonna be good.

Immense pressure! I was being stepped on!

I could feel myself start giving in... _My gem was cracking!_

If I had the ability to speak, I could promise that I would be screaming from the pain.

A quick sudden sweet release from being sandwiched between a foot and the floor had happened; I felt the monster was leaving.

I wasn't dead but I felt like that it would have been better if I had been. How severe the cracks were I couldn't tell. But it most likely wasn't good. I couldn't feel much of anything other than the open area around me.

I needed to regenerate. But how long would I survive if I were to do that? My thoughts were coherent now, but that could change if I were to get a body back...

Some time passed, I couldn't tell you how much. But I was able to get my strength back to an extent. It was probably time, I needed to move away from this horrible place.

A body was being formed... And things were feeling weird.

Two eyes? Nah, I think one could help get me by.

I think I could do well with two legs like before. Oh, but I think maybe a bunch of mini arms on my hand and maybe a stretchy neck would be infinitely helpful. Er, wait. That doesn't seem right. Maybe I should try that one again.

An arm similar to what I had before would be enough. But maybe I should pass on having a second one. Seems like too much work.

 _uhhh,,,...! Okay now I'm feeling dizzy; woo!?_

 _This was gonna work. I could feel it maybe._

 _Taking a quick peeksy at myself, I see I got a nice solid arm... Some legs and an orange gem with multiple cracks running through it, a miracle it was still being held together._

 _Taking a nice look at the surroundings. I saw plenty more death and I think crystals._

 _There was also a hill with a blue thing on it. that looked pretty. Ima go look at it._

The fact I wasn't falling on my face was a miracle, especially considering that would probably **kill** me. But no matter, I was able to stumble my way up the hill and get good look at what the _purdy looking thing was._

Standing in it, a light emerged. Before I knew it, I was traveling through space itself. Away from that horrible place and somewhere new. A dizzy feeling came over me. I found myself stumbling into a tree before looking ahead of me and seeing a giant... Space ship thing. Wandering too it, I go to see if there might be a way to get help. Maybe... honestly, it's hard to tell why I'm doing this since I'm clearly not thinking straight at all.

Nonetheless though, I find myself wandering in this giant old ship, and before I knew it, I was pressing buttons. I couldn't tell you what any of them were doing since I want even so much as LOOKING at any sort of words that could have labeled them. But my single eye sight had noticed that some lights were turning on... when the said lights weren't broken or covered in overgrown plants.

My head was feeling dizzy again. I heard a noise in the distance but ignored it, choosing to press more useless buttons instead. Footsteps were approaching behind me, but a single flower on the control panel had my full attention.

A voice was heard.

"What in the world happened to you!?"

I chose to dumbly smile instead.

Turning around I saw three figures looking at me. A small rounder one, a tall one with a large head and one that was as thin as a stick.

"I don't know if it's capable of speaking." The tall one spoke.

I give a grin, "my plan worked. I can now enjoy my time in beautiful land!" A phrase that sounded much better and more coherent in my head then when said out loud.

The smaller one seemed to have an expression on her face before pulling a weapon out.

"Put it out of its misery?" The thinner one almost seemed shocked at this.

"No, Amethyst! That's a horrible thing to say!" The smaller one gave a shrug in return.

"Hey, normally when we fight gems, they seem to be not totally bonkers. But this one seems like it's ASKING to be put down. Besides, you normally are the one going in about how they are dangerous and needing to attack first anyway."

The thin one took a step towards her, "that's because they normally are a threat!"

"Listen." The tall one with a big head spoke. "We don't even know if it's good or not. For all we know it could be a ruse." The tall ones hands suddenly got bigger. "I don't trust it, let's just take it down." The thin one looked like she was gonna protest, but seemed to slowly come to a conclusion before getting a new in her own hand.

A few quick moments later, I found myself as a gem again. The area was so warm... why was I here? My body grew and... _oh, I was still cracked._ Immediately I saw a little magma type pool in the room and the yellow gem shard at my feet.

 _"Aha, I was wondering where you have gone."_ Picking it up, I see a door a little ways up before realizing I would have to climb up a small ways to get to it...

This might take a while to get too...


End file.
